Mister Miracle
Powers New God Physiology These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeaval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. Immortality Like few other of the New Gods, Mister Miracle is functionally immortal, having ceased aging physically near the age of 30. Unless he falls in battle, Mister Miracle is immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. Invulnerability He is resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not -completely- immune; unless the blows a dealt by a being with similar or greater strength than Barda, there just isn't a chance of injury. However, his invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons - his invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazon, rather than a Kryptonian. Superhuman Strength While Mister Miracle's strength as a New God is naturally greater than that of a human man who engages in regular intensive exercise, but when he uses his God-power or the Anti-Life Equation his strength can me measured in the hundreds of tons. Superhuman Stamina Mister Miracle's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Mister Miracle is able to manage his stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems he is able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to his strength and invulnerability, even his immunity to a certain extent, Mister Miracle can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. Superhuman Reflexes Like all New Gods, Mr. Miracle has a highly developed nervous system. His reaction speed and eye-hand coordination is superior to a normal human's. Jason can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. Superhuman Immunity Jason has an extremely evolved immune system. Superhuman Coordination Mr. Miracle possesses remarkable sense of his body. He can pick a lock with his mouth or wriggle his way out of a straitjacket while Oberon throws knives at him. He can use each muscle of his body in isolation. This makes him incredibly dexterous and allows him to perform many athletic skills as though he had years of training. Alpha Effect The antithesis of Darkseid's Omega Energy. the Alpha Effect. Its powers seem to cancel out or undo Darkseid's Omega Effect. Anti-Life Embodiment Mister Miracle also has the complete Anti-Life Equation, taught to him by his father Scott Free the Original Mister Miracle, the Anti-Life Equation is said to give the being who learns it power to dominate the will of all sentient and sapient races. It is called the Anti-Life Equation because "if someone possesses absolute control over you - you're not really alive." but his father taught him to not to use it as it reduces other beings to mindless slaves. Though if angered, or placed in a position of life and death, Scott revealed to him, that he possesses greater power as the embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation, this power for all purposes allows him to warp reality, space, time, matter and antimatter on a cosmic level. The ability is apparently fueled by rage and negative emotions which Jason himself doesnt have a personality for normally. So far, he has not been angered or placed in enough emotional distress to call upon this power. Abilities Master Escapologist: Mr. Miracle is the World's Greatest Escape Artist from it going to a self proclaimed title to a reality. He can escape most bindings in his sleep. In fact he has passed beyond unconscious competence in the realm of metacognition. He is aware of the unconscious procedures he's mastered and can modify them in their use with other skills or to use new knowledge. He is marginally better at escapes than the Batman, though it would take another expert to make that determination, and since the two are the best in their profession, it will probably never be known who is the best. Much of his skill is the result of his advanced nervous system. Jason has studied the science of traps. He could probably make the Joker green with envy. In addition to building traps, Jason can invent new ones using primitive or Fourth World tech. Mr. Miracle usually knows as much about a trap as the builder. As a corollary Jason is very knowledgeable about security and jails. Since he learned from the best, his father, and learned from a very young age to escape all his best traps. Master Combatant: Unlike his father whom was a strict pacifist, Jason will use violence, but only unless all other means are exhausted. That doesn't mean he's a pushover. He is as skilled as the Blue Beetle or Black Canary, he was training like a warrior by his mother Big Barta, who was trained by Granny Goodness, since he was very young. In combat, Mr. Miracle often uses his acrobatic skill and extraordinary leaps and flips to outflank opponents and his enhanced reflexes to dodge attacks. Jason is a good marksman but not familiar with thrown or melee weapons. Indominable Will: '''Like his father and mother, Jason Free rejected the totalitarian values of Darkseid. Additionally, he has able to resist the lure of using the Anti-Life Equation. '''Universally Knowledgeable: Jason has seen a lot of the Universe prior to the death of his parents. He is knowledgeable about the Fourth World and much of our Universe. He can navigate a star ship or use a Boom Tube. He knows the people and places of New Genesis, Apokolips and Earth. :*''New God Inventive: Scott taught Jason about advanced technology. He is an inventor though he usually modifies or improves Fourth World devices and doesn't build totally new devices. He designed most of the equipment in his costume or heavily modified it from standard models. But sometimes he has lapses, like his father, into mad science. '''Persuasive': Scott is a glib talker and after watching his mother and father's married life, has honed his skills of persuasion. He can also be surprisingly intimidating when he wants to. Part of this is his godly heritage. Part of it is living with Barda. He learned from the best. The Motherbox Mother Boxes are 'living computers' typically found on New Genesis. The term 'living computer' should be understood as an approximation; they seem to be part living being, part highly developed machine. They look like small boxes, about the size of a Terran house brick at largest. Created by New Genesian scientist Himon using the mysterious Element X, they are generally thought to be sentient, miniaturized, portable supercomputers, although their true nature and origins are unknown.They possess wondrous powers and abilities not understood even by their users These range from teleportation (they can summon Boom Tubes) to energy manipulation. Mother boxes have been seen healing the injured. It has been stated that each Mother Box shares "a mystical rapport with nature." They provide their owner with unconditional love and self-destruct when their owner dies. They usually communicate with a repetitive "ping!" which can be understood by their users. Mother Boxes can access the energy of the Source for various effects; they can change the gravitational constant of an area, transfer energy from one place to another, control the mental state of a host, communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, open or close Boom Tubes, take over and control non-sentient machines, evolve non-sentient machines, merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and do many other things. Mother Boxes have an affinity for the Source and are believed to draw their power from it; in that sense, they can be seen as a computer that links man to God. Powers of the Mother Box :*'Danger Sense' :*'Life Sense' :*'Omniscience': Mother Box has control of all Detection Powers, and Mental Powers regarding insight. :*'Omni-knowledge': Mother Box has Amazing access to know just about anything needed at the time. :*'Energy Transference': Because Mother Box has the Leadership talent, she can automatically transfer her energy to her user. In addition, through his affection for Mother Box, the user can transfer energy back to her. Only one such attempt is allowed per day. :*'Source Conduit': Mother Boxes have been seen to: Access the Energy of the Source for various effects such as: ::*'Gravity Manipulation': Change the gravitational constant of an area, ::*'Energy Transfer': Transfer energy from one place to another, ::*'Emotion Control': Control the mental state of a host ::*'Telepathy': Communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, ::*'Regenerate Others': Manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, ::*'Boom-Tubes': ability to open or close boom-tubes. Any character that possesses both a Mother Box and a sample of X-Element can automatically create a Boom Tube capable of transporting him between dimensions and galaxies. Boom Tubes have the Warp power at Class 5000, Dimension Travel, and remain open approximately eight seconds (1-2 rounds). ::*'Machine Animation/Control': Take over and control non-sentient machines, including the ability to evolve non-sentient machines. ::*'Gestalt': Merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, ::*'Life Support': Sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and many others. Equipment Duplicate Test Dummy: Jason has a robot duplicate that is a perfect physical match. Mentally it leaves a bit to be desired. The robot has enough intelligence to operate a jet aircraft, it isn't very verbose or good at personal interaction. Jason uses the robot as a decoy or to test out a new trap. He has gotten very good at fixing the dummy. Deathtraps: Jason has a variety of deathtraps he keeps around to train. The traps are not set up and functional unless he is using one to train. But they can be lethal. He usually doesn't train this way unless someone competent is around to aid him if things go wrong. Cape: Mr. Miracle's cape is made of a memory fibroid from New Genesis. Jason's Mother Box can transmute the cape into a cocoon that can withstand a sizable explosion. This can only be done once. The transmutation is not permanent and destroys the cape. Gloves: The gloves have wide cuffs that hold secret pockets for Jason's multi-cube and assorted picks. Small explosive charges can be stored safely between the fingers. In addition the gloves can fire concussion blasts and contain a fingertip laser for fine welding or burning out a lock. The palms contain magnets to let him cling to metal surfaces (see aero-discs) and adhesion pads letting him hang on virtually anywhere. His gloves are fireproof and damage resistant. Mask: Mr. Miracle's mask contains back up circuitry for his Mother Box and a life support unit. The back up circuits lets him use his Mother Box hands free. The life support system lets him conserve Mother Box power in hostile environments instead of having her provide him with an atmosphere. pulling his mask off on the job to get some fresh air. Costume: Mr. Miracle's costume is based on his father's design. It seems to be skin tight, except for the gloves and cape. In reality it contains numerous hidden pockets. Each glove and boot has a pocket and the slim utility belt contains half a dozen more. The full-length flowing cape is attached with fasteners that can detach it in a moment to allow for greater freedom of movement. Jason has the circuitry of his Mother Box woven into the fabric of his costume. The costume is magnetically sealed and provides limited protection from damage and fire. It's bulletproof allowing Mr. Miracle to resist the claws and blades of Parademons briefly. He also doesn't have to worry about his cape catching fire when he's hanging over a flaming pit. X-Ray Contacts: X-ray Contact lenses are tiny devices worn on the eyes. They can see through several inches of normal matter, enough to see the inner workings of a lock or other small device. Mr. Miracle's lenses can only scan an area a few inches on a side. Micro-suction Cups: Micro-suction cups are another tool hidden in Mr. Miracle's gloves. They are tiny cups that are nearly invisible, he can use to scale walls or cling to ceilings. Scott uses these when he wants to conserve his aero-disc power or when the slight sound of an aero-disc might give him away. Assorted picks: An electro pick is a small tool hidden within Mr. Miracle's costume, which allows him to secretly help him escape traps he's been locked into. The electro picks give him a bonus to opening locks and defeating security systems. He has several hidden pockets in his gloves and costume that hold his electro pick and he can easily hide it in his mouth. Scott has recently added a laser pick to his tool box for dealing with fiber optics equipment. Transportation Aero Disks: Thin metal plates about a foot across. The New Gods use them for personal travel. They can reach speeds of 250 mph and attain altitudes of a few hundred feet. They can hover. Jason has modified his discs considerably. They are designed to retract into his boots when not in use. He also added magnets to let him cling to a metal wall or ceiling and toe knives to let him cut ropes or nets in flight. Weapons Multi-Cube: It is a peripheral device for Mr. Miracle's Mother Box. The cube was designed by Mr. Miracle to use the transmutation power of the Mother Box to create a number of preset mechanisms in its interior. All of these functions are much easier to perform that improvised transmutation. They can be activated in combat and other stressful situations. The cube is small enough to be hidden in the palm of the hand. Mr. Miracle has hidden his in his boots and gloves as well as his utility belt. The multi-cube contains a microprocessor that is not sentient but still capable of interpreting complex commands and recording data. The multi-cube can fly under its own power and follow the mental commands of Mr. Miracle. The cube can use the transmuting power of the Mother Box to create several hundred feet of swing line that can support several hundred pounds. The cube can rewind this line and easily support 200 pounds. Besides the cable, the cube can produce a smoke screen or fire suppressing foam. The simplest use of the cube is to generate light effects. The cube can create lifelike holograms, a blinding flash or a laser capable of cutting through a quarter inch steel cable or handcuff links. In hologram mode the cube can record extended scenes around it or make a complete holographic recording it can then manipulate to simulate the subject in motion. :The cube can also emit a powerful sonic beam that can spring locks or shatter a brick wall. The sound blast can a stun an unprotected human being. Category:Justice LeagueCategory: Nichalus